


Hello Again

by pantomimingJellyBean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, If you remember this person ur a real one, Minecraft Setting, Old Friends, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomimingJellyBean/pseuds/pantomimingJellyBean
Summary: Wilbur has a meeting with an old friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based on their Minecraft characters, am not shipping real people and whatnot
> 
> Kinda corny, but I really wanted to get this out of my system lol
> 
> I don’t write fanfiction that much, so I hope this is not too clunky/weirdly worded/badly formatted/unreadable owo

“So you go by Wilbur now?”

“Pretty much.”

She leaned back in her chair and grinned. “Wow. So a lot _has_ changed.”

“Hey, I didn’t even tell you about the other stuff yet!” Wilbur said in a faux indignant tone as he started to laugh.

She was right, though. Of course a lot had changed. But he was glad her sense of humor didn’t.

Her blonde hair was cut short as it always was, but that was probably the only thing about her appearance that more or less stayed the same. She was older now, and the colors of her clothes that were once so bright and saturated were now slightly faded under the armor she wore. She had grown maybe an inch or two, but Wilbur still towered over her, much to her annoyance and his amusement.

They chatted in his kitchen about the places they’ve gone to, the people they’ve met, the things they’ve done. He got to tell her about the tournaments he’s been in and the empires he’s helped created, while she got to tell him about her own harrowing escapades. It almost surprised Wilbur that they were able to fall back into their old rhythm, talking easily as if they haven’t been apart for years.

She wasn’t a loud, hyperactive little kid anymore. But Wilbur had to resist the urge to ask about the healed scars and scratches on her arms and face, no doubt from her various travels. He couldn’t help but wonder how they must have looked when she got them, remembering all the times he had to patch her up from the shenanigans her curiosity often led her to.

Of course, when they got older, she didn’t want him fussing over her forever. Kept insisting that she could take care of herself. He couldn’t blame her too much for when they had gone their separate ways or for the radio silence that followed.

Though he wondered if it would follow this.

But whenever she laughed, whenever she raised her voice in excitement, and whenever her eyes were lit up with a familiar energy as Wilbur recounted all the mishaps in their past adventures or when Wilbur played her one of his songs— he decided to put his more cynical thoughts aside.

Because right now, he had his little sister back.

* * *

She briefly looked out the window.

“Well,” she said, standing up and straightening her clothes, “It’s been nice catching up with you, but it’s getting dark. Don’t want to be away from my village for too long.”

She wagged a finger. “Nerve of those fuckin’ illagers, I’m tellin’ ya.”

Wilbur chuckled, but felt a slight pang in his heart. He walked her to the door and they hugged one last time.

“Thanks for havin’ me over, Will.”

“Anytime, pip. You gonna come visit again?”

“Only if you‘ll visit me, too.” She smiled and Wilbur returned it to his old partner-in-crime.

For the longest time, it was just the two of them against the world. And she was departing from him now, just as she had done long ago when she wanted to find her own adventure. But this time, he took comfort knowing that they did still care about each other, even after all those years.

“Bye Will.”

“Bye Soph.”

And something inside him knows that they can find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> So for context, Wilbur used to have a Minecraft channel called 1minecrafthd/Minecraft and Donuts, and he used to do videos with a friend named Sophie. They were known as... Will and Sophie lol
> 
> And before I knew who Wilbur Soot was, I used to watch a bit of their videos It took me awhile to connect the dots (thanks to the Squid Song and SMPLive lol)


End file.
